


Super Sugar Shocker

by Scalene_Waffles



Category: Sing (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalene_Waffles/pseuds/Scalene_Waffles
Summary: This is why a porcupine on an over-sugared Slurpee is a bad idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insomination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomination/gifts).



> A gift for insomination. I've been helping them a lot with their fanfic, "Adventures into Meenash". I felt that to say "thank you" for writing all of my suggestions, I should write them a MeenAsh story.
> 
> All thoughts are in Italic.
> 
> I do not own Sing or any of its characters. I also do not own Slurpees. Although if they do make one called a "Super Sugar Shocker", please let me know.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! :)

"Morning, Meena".

Meena was helping out carrying sandbags when she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around, to find a porcupine staring up to her.

"Oh", Meena said with a tone of relief. "Morning Ash", she smiled, before her eyes went wide.

Ash didn't really look any different than usual. Her quills in their usual mess, guitar case in one of her paws, heart sunglasses rested on her nose covering her eyes.

But what really caught her attention was the humongous green Slurpee Ash was holding in her other paw.

Now, seeing Ash with a Slurpee wasn't anything new to Meena. It was early in the morning, and Ash usually came in with one to start her day. However, they usually weren't this big. Or glowing.

Ash, what is that?", Meena asked, pointing to the Slurpee.

"This," Ash said excitedly, pointing to the Slurpee in her paw, "is a Super Sugar Shocker. A Slurpee with 5 times the sugar, and 10 times the caffeine. See, I'm worried that my guitar playing is starting to become a little slow. Figured a little bit of this", she emphasized by shaking the drink, "oughta fix that problem in no time."

"And you ordered an extra-large?", Meena asked, concerned.

"Yeah', Ash said. "Who knows when I'll get one of these again?"

Ash set her guitar case down, and started to drink the green slush from the straw.

"A-Ash?", Meena asked nervously. "A-Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sure", Ash replied in between sips, completely calm. "What could happen?"

3 DAYS LATER

Ash woke up on her couch to look at her living room. She covered her eyes at the sunlight coming in through her windows, and groaned in tiredness. She started to get up, when she suddenly stopped, feeling a large pain throughout her whole body. Her head, her legs, and especially her stomach. She immediately doubled over on her couch with a groan as she held her stomach. She heard loud footsteps from the hall sound closer to her with each step. She looked up in curiosity only to find an elephant standing by her hallway.

Oh thank goodness", Meena smiled. "You're up."

"M-Meena", Ash asked weakly as the elephant came closer. "What happened? What are you doing here?"

Ash clung onto Meena's trunk as she looked around. Her eyes went wide as she saw that half of her quills were missing, leaving a mess of brown fur on her back.

"You were passed out for about 2 days", Meena said.

"2 DAYS?", Ash asked before grabbing her head to try and stop the throbbing. "Why was I passed out for 2 days?"

"Because", Meena said while in her hands she held a Slurpee cup. "You had a Super Sugar Shocker".

Ash looked inside the cup. With the exception of a few green drops in the creases, the drink was completely gone.

"Woah", she said in amazement. "Did I drink all that?"

"Yep", Meena said as she put the cup down. "Around 10 minutes after I talked to you, you completely downed it. 5 minutes after that, you went on a super sugar rush."

"Was it awesome?", Ash asked, smiling in anticipation.

Meena smiled and rolled her eyes. Of course that's the first thing that Ash would ask after a 2 day nap.

"That's one word for it.", she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "You played a 3 minute song in 7 seconds."

"That's awesome!", Ash exclaimed. "It worked after all! And even better than I expected!"

"Then you cried for half an hour.", Meena continued.

Ash stopped smiling and looked at Meena in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"We still don't know. You were speaking Korean."

Ash stared at Meena in shock.

"I don't know Korean!"

"Apparently you do", Meena said. "We were just as shocked."

Wow. Not only do Shockers give you quick guitar playing, they also make you speak new languages", Ash thought in disbelief. "Who knew?"

"Then what happened?", she asked Meena, wanting to hear the rest of her sugar hype.

"We don't know. We left to get a Korean-English dictionary from Mr. Moon's office, then you went missing for about 5 hours"

"That would explain the leg ache", Ash thought.

"We found you later by the subway foaming green Slurpee out of your mouth", Meena continued.

"Woah"

"For some reason you started speaking Swahili. We still don't know where you got that sombrero and silly cheese spray from."

Ash looked at the corner of the room to find a large yellow sombrero, topped with her heart sunglasses and a few quills sticking out of it.

"Whatever I did, I apparently lost half my quills there", she thought to herself, looking on her half-quilled back.

" Still, 3 minute song in 7 seconds. Awesome", Ash said in amazement. "Maybe I should get another one and see how fast I can play Stairway to Heaven-"

"NO!"

Meena's outburst shook the whole apartment, sending Ash into a bit of shock. Meena instantly cowered as her ears covered her face

"I-I'm sorry", she began to stutter. "I-I just mean that w-we're gonna have to keep you inside for a while."

"Why? For my own good?"

"No. For everyone else's", Meena said. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a cellphone. She pressed a few buttons before putting it close to her ear.

"Hello?", she asked. "Hey, Mr Moon... Yeah..yeah, she's awake now...Just a few minutes ago...uh-huh...w-well, I guess...sure. O-Ok, see you soon." Meena hung up before directing her attention back to Ash.

"Everyone's so happy that you're awake now", Meena started to explain. "They're all coming over to see you and to celebrate."

Ash smiled weakly at the thought. "That's great. But why don't we just go out to the theater to meet them?"

"W-Well, you know how I said it's better for everyone else if you just stayed inside?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Meena hesitated for a minute as she sat on the floor, facing Ash at eye-level.

"Well...it's because you're wanted."

Ash stared at Meena for a minute, taking the sentence in.

"Like...like as a criminal?", she asked for clarification.

"Yup", Meena confirmed.

"WHAT?" Ash went wide-eyed and began to panic. "What for?"

"You apparently stole $3,000 worth of merchandise from a cooking-ware store."

"What? I did?", Ash asked in distress.

"Yes. Also Moon told me to search your apartment."

"Did you find anything?"

"So far, I found a large wok with green drool around it, a bunch of mixing spoons, and one cast iron pan with a smiley face painted on the outside. They're laying out in the kitchen now"

There was a small awkward silence between them.

"Wow. Sounds like I had a busy day", Ash chuckled awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood.

"You and the rest of us", Meena also chuckled. "We had to drive all over the city to find you"

"Gee", Ash said, a sense of guilt sweeping over her. "What happened after you found me?"

"We took you back to the theater. You were on the stage in the middle of this 5 second guitar solo when you suddenly passed out."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that", Meena confirmed. "It was kind of scary. For a second we all thought you were dead."

"Geez. So how'd I end up here?"

"Mike drove you home", Meena explained. "He's a picklocking expert."

I'll have to watch out for that little loud mouth, Ash thought to herself.

"After that, we've all been stopping by to check up on you in shifts", Meena explained. "Buster, Gunter, Johnny, Rosita, even Mike showed up to take a shift. It was around a half hour in my turn when you woke up."

Ash sat there and smiled. Despite all the discord she probably caused on an almost lethal amount of caffeine and sugar, they had still came by to check on her.

"Wow. Thanks", she said, smiling to Meena.

"Hey, that's what we're here for.", Meena returned the smile. "So, everyone should be here in a few minutes."

"What do you think we'll do?"

"I don't know. Hang out, continue looking for cooking merchandise, I baked a cake for you, we can probably all eat that."

Ash smiled at the thought. "I like that."

Her smile was soon interrupted by a throbbing returning in her cranium. She began to lie down, only to find herself subconsciously grabbing onto a nearby elephant trunk.

"You know Meena", Ash started to say,after a few moments of silence."There's a lesson to be learned here."

"What's that?"

"Never drink an extra-large Super Sugar Shocker." Ash said confidently. "Next time, I'll just have a regular large one"

Meena rolled her eyes. Then she smirked as she looked down on the resting smaller mammal before she said,

"Didn't you say you learned a similar lesson after Edwards Bridge?"

Ash glared up at Meena, who was laughing to herself as she the two sat on the couch. "Why do you always have to bring that up?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a weird place to end, but I figured there wasn't anything else to say.
> 
> Also, had to throw in a reference to one of insomination's chapters, because that one is honestly my favorite.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Reviews are always appreciated. :)


End file.
